us agens da world
by xXxmistytehbroenyxXx
Summary: msity evans is sole eetrs sisur. se gose to class an meets te lov of her lief...but se mus battl som biches for him!
1. Chapter 1

heyo der. ma naem is msity evens. im soles sisur. wel anyweyz i wen 2 da dwma onse...an fel in lov.

dis...dis is ma sory.

"ur gona lov da ymca" soel sed as we heded to clas/ "idk..."i sed blusing. i waz vary shy. we tuk or seets...an a smexy guy rold in ON A CHARE!1 "wtf" i sed laffign./ te oder kidz seemd usd to it to. "ok kidz we hav a new stundent. he name misty evin. se sols shitter" te teechr asplaned. i blushd wen evryoen lokd at me. i wax vary shy.

"misty iom stine. im ur teche" he apland.

i lokd int his eys...we wer in lov./


	2. Chapter 2

afur cass i met up wit stien. "omg stine" iccarly. he tuna aroma. "o hai misty" he anownced. i bushd. i wa vary shie. "um um um um um um um um um wat waz tonits homsdtuck i meen homwork" i askd (LMFO HOMSUCVK)!11 "o u jus hav 2 rit an essy abot loud deths life" he rippld.

sUDNLY I FEL!1111 mY LIPS FERL ON STINES MOTHU!111111 but i eNJOID ITz 22!111 so did stine cas he got a bonnr. "omg omg omg omgo mgomg omg omgo mogm" i repetd. "it ok...noo gurlfren...

i GASSD!


	3. Chapter 3

pls gimme revews i want

* * *

><p>so anyweyz i wen to sinus hoes afur skewl. "asinine dat was crazxy" i asscamed. simone nooded. "but msity ter i sumfing u ned to no...ter is an ex i hav. an evel ex (lmfo scot porgram!11) name meduse. se wil try to fite u for me."<p>

i nodd. "ok got it. but i tot mocka kild gher?" (sole told her/)

stien sigd. "wel wiches nevr dye. se fakd it...jus liek her orspasms..."

stine left to go diseck someting. i lokd don at teh tabel. i stird my tee. medicine was comen affur me? "hah" i sed rel tuff. "i can take dat bich."

lil did i no...se wud com aferr me te nex day!


	4. Chapter 4

stein drov me in his car to skel. "rememer to b careful msity. sedusa cud be owt ter anywere!1"

"i no bab but il be ok" i assrd hi. we ent to cass wen sudnly i saw a blon ladey!111 her hare was in a weerd brade. "o helo. u mus be misty," se sed. "yee dat mee" i giggld and blushd. i waz very shy.

"i saw u hangen wit stine"

"o ye he ma bf"

"wat" te blod ladys eys got like shanks. ten se suk her hed bak to nermal. :um ok go to class"

i skippd to cass wer i saw stink. he let me sit in his spiny chare. i sat don in hte cahir an sUNDLY I FLOO OF!111111111111111111111111111111111

"dat a whichs curs!11' soobokey sed. "no waiz" i asscamd.

i dint no wat which cursd me but boi howdey i wud fine out!11


	5. Chapter 5

"ok it obveos. medusa is heer" sole sed. mocka nooded "se wel sop at nofun to git stiney bak!1" se tiold me. soobokey an bak star lokd at eech oter. "hay i can kik medusas ass!11" blak sat offerd. "and chop suey can hep" choobaki bushed.

i blushd too. i waz very shi.

speeret an stin wer ther too. we wer in our cassrom were medicinme cunt heer us. tat evel wich wud sop at nothin to get her stieny bak...wate...MY stieny bak/ mockery was rite. "wel baka elts go" pee sed. "popa no" mockingbird wined. sole stud up. "wale clitsy, we best be rollin on now" solja sed. i lokd sadly at stine.

satan wocked over an gabe me a big kis rite in font ov eevryone!

"misty" he sad sedly, "il be ok. u be a god gurl ok?"

"ok i sed befor goen home.

stien wen home an sat on his cooch...thinken about meh.

SUDNLY HE SAW MYSODA!1111111111111111111111111111111 "meduas wtf" hhe yeld ."oh stine i am heer cos of dat BICH msitey!1"

"misty not a bite" stine defended me. "ye but i mustard defet her...of we go!1"

mufasa and stein flu off into da nite!111111111111111111111111111111111111111111


	6. Chapter 6

i saw stien at medusas hoes. i wockd up to crowna. "crone i wan stine back" i annonced,. "UM UMU M UM UM I CNA DEEL WIT IT" crona rapped furiously. "but i no were he is"

verona led me to verucas bedrom. fine was tyd to te bed caus midsection got kinkiiii...lol...

"ASININE" i squeed. "TITSY" he yelld. sudnly meduse the witch...i men mercury the BICH wakd in!

i punchd her an she fel out the windo. only we wer on the 3725682387952389578th flor an she fel n hit the gron and she got ded. "oh mister" stain sed wen he got free. we fukd in medicine bed. wen we finishd everyon wanked in...evan LAWD DETH!111111 "omg" i blushd. i was very shi. "msity" lordy deaf sed, "ur a super wepon nao. u can be any weppon u wanna"

"YAY" i squeed. stine smild btu men dont go squee.

jus den he got on his nee. "mistu wi,l u merry me"

every2 gaspd. "YES" i squedd. i pushed. i wax vary shy.

anywaiz te weedin was grate. marker and chop suey wer da flowa gurlz/braidmaids. sole was da ring berer and blak star n deth te kid wer those guy verzins of bridemades. ord deth was the preecher guy. stine an i kissd. "ew are me n stine bruthers now" sole sed. i blusher real shy. i gess yeah

jus den we saw a lowd ass! "wtdf was dat: spee sed. iT WAS FEDUSA!111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"lol i wil kil" ferguson annocned.

i stod up...

redy to fite!

**end**


End file.
